The Choosing
by ThatOneExoticPotato
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the princess of Fiore, has a selection of 35 different males to be the future King. Natsu Dragneel, a rebel from Fairy Tail rebellion, is sent to the Palace. What awaits him? What awaits her?


**Note:** I'm rewriting this story. The Choosing. I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image. Based on The Selection but I'm giving it a twist. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, that's my name. I am the princess of Fiore and I have a twin brother that is obsessed with Yukino Aguaria, the princess of another kingdom. They are currently engaged, and Sting Heartfilia is my brother's name.

My mother, Layla Heartfilia and my father, Jude Heartfilia are the king and queen of this kingdom. Since I'm older than my brother by like a few minutes, I have to rule this kingdom, but I needed a husband in order to rule the kingdom.

And that leads us to this. The Choosing. A order from the king and queen of this kingdom for thirty-five boys to come to win my hand in marriage. I, on the other hand, don't want to get married to one of the thirty-five random boys coming to the Palace.

This kingdom is ruled by a monarchy and has a caste system. A caste system is where your born in a class and you stay in that class. There are a few cases of people moving up classes but that is very rare. You can get moved down classes if your not careful. There are six classes, the Royal Family is a Class S. Below us are Class A's which are either movie stars, rich people that don't do anything or models.

Under them are Class B which are teachers, authors, or market owners. Under Class B's are Class C's, they are the singers or artists. Class D are usually servants or workers. Class E's are people who barely get any money, struggle to live, and are the lowest.

I want to destroy the monarchy because people are people that aren't defined by their Class, only by personality and actions.

I don't get a choice whether I want to get married or not because I, Lucy Heartfilia, have never fallen in love with someone. While my twin that is younger by a few minutes fell in love with Yukino, and she loves him back.

I don't understand love and I think I never will. Today is the day where they announce that we are having The Choosing and the day where my life breaks into pieces for the thirty-five boys that is coming to the Palace.

* * *

I heave a sigh while carrying large boxes into a truck and smear sweat off with my hand. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Class D, worker and servant. Raised by Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Dragneel-Marvel. Ever since Igneel disappeared, I was depended to get money for our family that consists of Grandine Dragneel-Marvel, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, and Rogue Cheney.

Gajeel and Rogue are the same age as me, 18, and we work for our family. They are our cousins in which their fathers disappeared too. We have a secret, we work for the rebels. The Fairy Tail rebels. The Dark rebels are the ones who kill people in the Palace once they get into there to destroy the monarchy.

But, the Fairy Tail rebels only steal important documents to get information off of. We need it to take down the caste system that is unfair and solve this peacefully not like the Dark rebels that want to kill the Royal Family. They want to control this kingdom by dicatorship.

I go back home with the cash I made today to get the things we need to survive. We may not have the best stable home but we have the warmth of a family in which I love. I rather have a poor family with warmth than a rich family with a ice cold feeling.

I buy the ingredients needed for todays meal and run home. I open the door to the small cottage near a forest.

"I'm home!" I shout to let them notice my presence.

"Welcome home," Grandine smile as she come out of the small kitchen.

"Natsu-onee-chan!" exclaimed Wendy while rushing to hug me.

".." grunted Gajeel in acknowledgement while getting out the money he earned today.

"..." Rogue stayed silent and nodded at me, also getting his share out.

I put the vegetables and meat on the table while going to my room which I share with Gajeel and Rogue. Wendy sleeps with my mother and they love to watch the Royal News.

The only free channel to watch, broadcasted by the Royal Family. Which Wendy turns on while Grandine finishes up cooking stew. Freed Justine, a male announcer who is attractive to most people and loved by most is on today. Wendy squeals and Grandine smiles at the screen.

The green-haired man clears his throat while standing in front of the royal family, "Today we are here with the Royal Family and we are announcing something very special."

"Today is the day where we officially announce The Choosing! A contest between thirty-five random male contestants to see who will win the Princess's hand in marriage. Any males between ages 17-20 is free to participate. Sign up now with the promise of getting payment to the contestants family!" he added with an charming smile.

"Now we are going to question the Princess, Lucy Heartfilia, of her feelings about this competition between thirty-five males to win her hand in marriage." he glanced at her while smiling still.

"How are you feeling about this contest?" asked the male.

"I feel great. I wish whoever gets chosen good luck." she smiles a smile that looks effortless.

"Because you'll need it," she adds as a mumble but I heard it.

"We'll see you next time where we will announce the people who got chosen!" with that, Freed waved while the Royal Family smiled politely before the channel goes blank.

Wendy turns to us with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You will sign up for it right?!" she exclaims to Gajeel, Rogue, and I.

Grandine turns to Wendy with a tired smile, "They don't have to if they don't want to, sweetie."

Once we saw her face with signs of aging because of taking care of us, we turned to each other and had a silent mutual agreement.

"We're going to sign up for it." I spoke up.

"You don't have to," Grandine turned to me with a smile, crinkling her eyes.

"We want to, right?" I turned to Rogue and Gajeel as they nodded.

"Okay." Grandine smiled.

We went to sign up while getting our pictures taken. I want to get chosen, but the truth is we only want to get chosen for the money to support us to get a stabled life.

* * *

I sigh as we finish the announcement of The Choosing. I hope that smile was convincing. I don't smile anymore as my life is going to get changed, a numerous amount, tomorrow.

I turn to my bed for comfort as I wait for the day where my life is going to get shattered.

* * *

Chapter one finished! I'm rewriting this story because I'm not satifised with the way it turned out, and I want to develop something new. I thought the other version is old because I saw a story similar to my other plot so I decided to rewrite. See ya next chapter.


End file.
